


Lost Dates

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: After Peridot has a failed date with Amethyst and Malachite a failed date with Alexandrite (partially due to them being at the exact same time), Peridot and Malachite come across each other and decide they'd rather spend the night together.





	Lost Dates

Peridot crawled up to Amethyst. "I just want to say that I forgive you for almost ruining my tablet. Even if I didn't have metal powers we have enough money for a new one, and you're just too cute to stay mad at."

"Well, it's great that you're not mad at me anymore. I turned into a mermaid to get your limb enhancers back so I guess you had to come around at some point."

"Thanks SO much for that! I was wondering why they just showed up at the door!" She shifted one of her fingers into a tulip, which was possible with the enhancers on. "Want to go on a date?"

"Definitely. Marshmallow's Last Stand at 18:00 tomorrow sound good to you?"

"It does."

Amethyst decided to go outside. She noticed Malachite was laying out on the beach, feeling the waves wash over her. Seeing Malachite formed again startled Amethyst, and she scattered towards Garnet and Pearl. "We have to form Alexandrite!"

"But why?" asked Pearl.

"I... saw... Malachite."

They immediately fused. "You're no good for each other, don't you know?" they screamed at Malachite.

"We are now. One of our components missed being fused too much to stay away forever and the other was the one who started the whole thing. We made an agreement to fuse, but only for having good times."

"We understand now. It's great that a fusion as beautiful as you can turn out to be a happy one, too."

"No one ever thought I was beautiful! They always thought my supernumerary limbs were a sign I was poorly matched! So... what do you say to a date?"

"That's fine. But we'll have to do it at the outside of the temple, since no restaurants will be able to fit us in."

"Is 18:00 all right?"

"Yes..." Then Amethyst remembered. "Wait--" Alexandrite defused and her components ran off.

"Amethyst, why did you destabilize us?" asked Pearl.

"I just remembered, I already have a date at that time with Peridot," said Amethyst.

"We'll just send Sardonyx to Malachite and you can go on your date," said Garnet.

"But wouldn't that disappoint her?" asked Amethyst.

"That would probably serve her right, as I still find her to be a terrifying example of fusion."

 

The next day, Malachite noticed Peridot putting on a game-show suit with a bowtie. "What are you getting ready for?"

"I have a date with Amethyst tonight. I know she's messy, but it's still an important function."

"Well, I'm having a date with Alexandrite. What a coincidence!"

"Wait, isn't Amethyst part of Alexandrite?"

"She is! I'll have to see how she figures this one out."

Peridot and Amethyst went to Marshmallow's Last Stand, and Malachite and Sardonyx met up outside the temple, with a plate of pre-cooked baked ziti that Sardonyx heated up.

Amethyst ordered a plate of marshmallow ice cream with mini marshmallows, and Peridot decided on stuffed mallow leaves. While Peridot dug into her plate, she watched Wheel of Fortune on her tablet.

"See, this is what I meant by your tablet taking over your life," said Amethyst.

"I need my Wheel of Fortune! Vanna White is adorable!" shouted Peridot.

Amethyst turned into Vanna White. "You called?"

"I don't want Vanna Purple."

"What does Vanna have that I don't? I have luxurious hair, a great outfit, and an adorable voice."

"An array of puzzles for me to solve."

 

Meanwhile, Malachite was mostly complaining that it wasn't Alexandrite. "You promised that she would be here!"

"We decided that since you're part-Quartz and she is too, that would just be awkward!"

"But Rubies and Sapphires are made of the same stuff, we just don't like to admit it."

"Um... let's go to my late-night talk show!'

"I won't fit in the set."

"Then let's watch The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson instead!"

"Johnny Carson is dead."

"I know, but we had some good times together!" Sardonyx produced a picture of her laying on Carson's couch.

"I give up!" Malachite stormed off towards the shore.

Sardonyx shrugged and dug her face into the ziti, but broke apart. "I don't like eating!" shouted Pearl.

 

Peridot noticed Malachite in the distance and walked up to her. "Your date go any better than mine?" asked Peridot.

"Not much. Instead of Alexandrite, I had to see this other fusion obsessed with talk shows! I should have realized that Amethyst can't be in two places at once."

"That's okay. We don't need her. She kept telling me to stop watching Vanna White."

"You know, with that Vanna White song you recommended to my components being the de-corruption song, you're not so bad for a Wheel-watching techie."

"And you're not too bad for an oversized combination of the one who didn't help me with my limb enhancers and the one who took my house."

"Speaking of your limb enhancers, now that you can shapeshift with them, I think we should please each other like the humans do."

"But I don't know how to do that."

"I'll show you, but we're going to need a bit of shapeshifting." Malachite picked up Peridot then lay her down on the ground and parted her legs, holding one in each hand. "First, shift away your outfit."

Peridot complied to that request, showing her completely smooth green body with the enhancers attached. "Now, on the underside of the space between your legs, shift a small tunnel that goes inward." Peridot proceeded with it. Malachite shifted out of her clothes, revealing clumps of white fluff on her chest and between each leg pair. She reared up, the sunset helping her cast a dramatic shadow onto Peridot.

Malachite groaned and strained, producing, above the mound of fluff between her hind legs, a sea-green rod of light about the size of one of Peridot's leg enhancers with a widened tip as pale as sea foam and a few striations of harder light circling its length. "How would you like this to be?"

"I'd like it the length of one of your upper arms, and as wide as one of your lower limbs."

Malachite grinned and adjusted it to Peridot's liking. She steadied herself onto four limbs again, and adjusted Peridot with one hand so that her arms and knees were on the ground. "Ready?" Malachite growled.

"I've been waiting for so long..." said Peridot.

With that, Malachite rubbed herself against Peridot's newly crafted opening. After some pressing but not actually going in, she pulled away. "Whew! That was good!" snarled Malachite. Peridot looked back in disappointment and rubbed a finger along her insides.

Then, Malachite pushed forward again. "Did you really think I would be done already? Now get out of yourself or I'll crush a bit of you!" laughed Malachite. Peridot removed the finger and tried to move herself back enough to force Malachite in, but was too little. Malachite slowly plunged in by her own means, widening Peridot with her thick tip and making her moan loudly. She filled Peridot with her length, a good bit staying outside for her to rub. After reaching the deepest point of Peridot at her normal size, Malachite started thrusting with the rhythm of the waves lapping against the shore, going outward as they receded and inward as they came in.

Peridot's tongue hung out as she proceeded to grind back in perfect synchrony with Malachite's movements. She was thrown off as Malachite went faster, until she was relentlessly pounding herself into Peridot. With total happiness, Peridot tightened and released her walls repeatedly. Each tightening made Malachite growl softly, and it soon came to the point where her piece started throbbing. Peridot felt it and moaned harder. "That means I'm about to finish," said Malachite as she paused for a moment.

"Wh-what's finishing?"

"You'll know in a big way." Malachite took herself out of Peridot with a little difficulty, then slammed back in as much as she could. Peridot screamed out in surprise. Suddenly, rays of light shot from Peridot and Malachite's gems. "Almost there...!" strained Malachite. Peridot clenched herself harder, and Malachite shot a great amount of heated fluid, which dripped out of Peridot after filling her insides. Peridot dripped with some of her own, also. 

After pulling out for real, Malachite extended her tongue to Peridot's wet area and licked all the material out of it, including her own. "I taste better than I expected," said Malachite. She stopped licking and held Peridot up to her face with one hand. "It's for the best that our dates didn't work out. This was the best time I could have asked for," growled Malachite.

"Mine too," said Peridot. The glow of the moon illuminated them and glinted off the waves rolling in.


End file.
